User talk:Scarecroe
Thanks! Scott -- Thanks for the tip on leaving a signature. I find the Muppet Wiki constantly astonishing in the depth and breadth of its Muppet lore, and I definitely need to bone up on how best to properly contribute. I've got a couple of odd pieces of merchandise I want to write up, for one thing. Thanks also for your input on the Flapshoe/Oz ID "controversy". I think it's unquestionably him -- in the "dads" shot, you can even see the impression on the bridge of his nose where his glasses were before he removed them for the shot! But I agree with Andrew that it needs proper documentation, if a general consensus can't be reached. Okay, here goes: Galenfott 17:08, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Scott -- Thanks for continuing the Flapsole/Oz fight! I don't think Danny's going to budge, but I'm convinced the truth will eventually win out. One thought though: In the B&W image you posted, how would you feel about mirror-flipping back the right-hand image of Oz and replacing the jpeg? To my mind, it confuses one of the more irrefutable points of ID, the freckle/blemish on his left cheek. Galenfott 03:36, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::It's okay; I conceded. :) It's all good. Thanks for taking part in our usual protracted discussion process. -- Danny (talk) 05:53, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Sneegle Transcripts / Early Henson promo film (?) Hi Scott, As you've probably just seen, I've added the specific tape at the Museum of Television and Radio where the Sneegle PSA's can be viewed. The title of the tape is The First Part of this Film is Silent"/"The Second Part is with Sound on Film, which looks to be something of a demo reel by the Muppets from the 1960's. The silent part (in color) introduces each Muppet to date, Kermit, Yorick, Sam, Moldy Hay, etc., while the second part shows short segments (color/BW) of what the Muppets had been doing, some familiar (from Sam & Friends) and unfamiliar (said Sneegle PSAs). While this seems to be a demo reel the Henson people must have been pitching, do you think this is something that Karen Falk of Henson Legacy would be able to answer about in more detail? Does this promo seem familiar to you? --Dave Splurge 20:56, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Hi Dave, sorry I'm just seeing this now. This doesn't sound familiar to me. If there's information missing from the tape description at Paley, I might be able to get some answers if I know what you're looking for. —Scott (talk) 17:18, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Scott. As it happens, this one has no written description. This is one of those tapes that the MT&R categorized as in the "Archives" when no description is given, but people can view it anyway. I've already seen it, and taken notes on the content. Perhaps I could write up a sandbox page describing this reel based on what I saw, but can only make educated guesses on what it was for. I can verify that the odd title in the catalog, "The Muppets: The First Part is Silent; The Second Part is With Sound on Film", is accurate, as the film has that title written on a blackboard (probably Henson's handwriting) as Yorick is chewing on a piece of chalk. I just wish I could say what the intention of the reel was, to make for a useful page. ::It's well worth a view next time you're in NYC, and may be the only way thusfar to actually see the Sneegle PSAs in action. My transcripts don't do it justice. :) -- Dave Splurge 04:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Abbott and Costello I love that you could come up with another reference that quickly! YOU ARE MY HERO! -- Nate (talk) 04:50, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :I'm amazed we've gone so long without that article! —Scott (talk) 04:58, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I was shocked myself that there wasn't one. -- ''Nate (talk) 05:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::There's actually two better direct references, which I'll get to when I can revisit the clips (which I have nearby but not at hand immediately). Fozzie gives a shout-out to them in ''The Muppets Go Hollywood! And at least one Muppet Babies episode used public domain clips (and another licensed Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy for stock footage, but left out Bud and Lou!) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Don't know if you saw this I don't know if you've seen this or not, but I thought it was pretty darn tooting cool. 101 Muppets of Sesame Street. -- Nate (talk) 00:35, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I did, it's pretty cool! And nice that they credit us, but an actual hyperlink would have been better ;) —Scott (talk) 02:03, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for all of the new celebrities you added tonight, especially the musicians! I didn't even know that some of them had been on Sesame Street! -- Ken (talk) 04:43, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :It's fun! —Scott (talk) 04:46, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Pages Scott, a lot of the users I see on Muppet Wiki have pictures, which brings me up to this question: how do you place pictures on Muppet Wiki? --TenCents 18:59, October 3, 2009 (UTC) FlashForward The Kermit pillow on ''FlashForward is so great! That's the new Disney Store design, too -- that pillow isn't even out yet! So that means Disney is doing product placement on their TV shows to promote the new Muppet stuff... Very exciting! -- Danny (talk) 23:50, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, cool! I'd wondered if that was official merchandise since I hadn't seen it yet. —Scott (talk) 00:13, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Upcoming I tried to add the Upcoming template to the Community Corner on My Home, but it's too wide. I can think of a few ways to fix that, but none of them are ideal. Do you have any thoughts? -- Danny (talk) 14:42, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Not without changing the output on the front page. I don't think we need that in MyHome anyway. That's a reader thing rather than a contributor thing. —Scott (talk) 16:36, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I know, but I like having it, cause I don't really look at the main page, and if I don't see that, then I miss stuff. Maybe I'll try creating a second, thinner template that mirrors the real one. It'll mean that I have to update the second one when the first one is updated -- not ideal but possible. -- Danny (talk) 16:59, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Cool picture I found this picture on a blog about D23... I don't really know what to do with it, but it's so pretty. You think we could find a home for it somewhere? -- Danny (talk) 13:44, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :That's from a View-Master slide, but I don't know which one. Given that it's Fozzie-centric, is there a project page we could put it on? —Scott (talk) 16:35, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::We've had a fuller version of that pic on Fozzie's page since 2006. -- Brad D. (talk) 16:54, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's from The Muppets Audition Night. But this is a nice big, clear shot (if cropped). -- Danny (talk) 01:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Scott! Check out Current Events! -- Ken (talk) 02:20, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :That's great! —Scott (talk) 13:50, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Link box Hey, just a heads-up -- I tweaked MediaWiki:Monaco.css slightly. You moved the New page & Add image row down 8px, and I noticed that at 8 pixels it cut the bottom off the pencil and picture frame. The pencil looked kinda weird with no point on it... I played around with different numbers, and found that 6px is the most we can go without cutting off the pencil. -- Danny (talk) 18:35, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Number Song Series I love how you reworked this! I'm crossing my fingers that they'll actually put #1 on the 40th birthday set! -- Ken (talk) 04:19, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Me too! I'm happy to have at least one picture from Song of One -- if even just to confirm its existence. —Scott (talk) 04:22, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Add image link Hey babe: Did you take the Add image link out because it's in the toolbox? I'd rather keep the one with the picture and just take it out of the toolbox... -- Danny (talk) 01:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it looks weird having two links for the same thing in one spot. But then it looks weird to separate Upload and MultiUpload. Do folks prefer it that way? —Scott (talk) 14:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::I think the Add image with the picture is probably better... It stands out more, and it balances the New page link. I'd rather take Upload image out of the toolbox. Then it would just say Multiple upload in the toolbox, which is fine. We could also take the Help link out of the toolbox, b/c those pages are crap. -- Danny (talk) 14:25, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::By the way -- did you see the new Random Muppet character link in the sidebar? You may not have seen it, because you have your own sidebar... -- Danny (talk) 14:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I did, and it's very cool! Do we have different MW pages for the front page and rest of site now? I'm still seeing the standard random link on the front page. —Scott (talk) 14:34, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Not as far as I know... I see random character on the front page. Maybe it's cached for you? -- Danny (talk) 14:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Border Color Change How did you alter the original wiki border colors from blue to green? I just created a new wikia page and want to change the border colors. Please respond. Hi Mark! Which wiki are you working on? I can show you how to edit the pages you're looking for. —Scott (talk) 03:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) My wiki is Ruby Gloom Archives. I need to know exactly how to provide the monaco with different colors besides blue. I was hoping to use the colors black, white, gray, and red. -Mark 10:47, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Now that I altered the monaco colors, I need to know how to reverse the white sheet with summaries of black words. To black sheet with white printed words. Just to make my Ruby Gloom Archives dark. Postcards Hey Scott -- thanks for deleting Postcards Version 2. (And so quickly, too!) I used to think formatting them that way was a great idea, and you guys didn't. I came around to your side. :) However there was a lot of information that was only on that version of the page, and as you can probably see, I just transferred it all to the real page, Postcards from Traveling Matt. I also added the postcards that are on the YouTube channel. Anyway, thanks. --GrantHarding 15:30, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :No problem! I just left a message on the talk page, too. —Scott (talk) 15:31, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, Scott! Would you mind giving your thoughts on Sesame Streem over on Current Events, so I can understand what you're looking for? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:20, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean. I'm not looking for anything. —Scott (talk) 03:30, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, Danny, Jay, Wendy and I were discussing how to handle a fansite that features Muppet music, and Danny said to make the pages so that, "Each Sesame album page has a See also link to the Muppet Wiki page about Sesame Streem. Then you can go from that wiki page through an external link to the Sesame Streem site, which has great navigation that can help people find what they're looking for." So I was doing that, and then I saw you removing them. That's why I asked if you wanted to talk about it on Current Events. -- Ken (talk) 03:38, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't see that part of Danny's discussion. Thanks for bringing that to my attention! —Scott (talk) 14:39, 30 July 2009 (UTC) SEO I saw you mention something called an "SEO" at Talk:Count von Count. What's an SEO? --Minor muppetz 03:07, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Not authorized Hey Scott. When you mean that the Sesame Street Count It Higher VCD is not authorized, would that mean that the vcd would be considered "illegal" to post on this site? I'm just wondering, because if so, I could try somehow emailing the website whom produces those VCDs. Wattamack4 18:56, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Alex :Hi Alex, check out my 2nd comment in that discussion. They're VCDs that are produced without the permission of Sesame Workshop. We don't cover bootlegged items on the wiki. —Scott (talk) 19:06, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, I get it now. Should the image be deleted then? Wattamack4 19:13, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Alex :::Also, I think I now know why there were songs directly, and even stated they from it on realplay, uploaded from the Count It Higher vhs. Since the site I was referring to, Skreemr, is a music-uploading site, I think a registered user may have had a cassette tape of the Count It Higher vhs, and uploaded the mp3s of the songs onto the site, although I'm not sure if Count It Higher ever had a cassette tape, since I never even knew about the vhs, until about summer of 06. Wattamack4 19:25, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Alex Sesame tins I found this pic on Ebay a while ago... I know you like these. I've uploaded the crappy version so that you can play with it and make it look nice. -- Danny (talk) 16:18, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Aw man, those look awesome! Is it still on eBay? I wants it. —Scott (talk) 16:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::I know, I'm kicking myself for not telling you about it when I saw it! I'm really sorry. It was a little while ago, I was going through Ebay one night and grabbing a bunch of pics. I'd forgotten about it until I saw you working on the tins page today. When I see them again, I'll definitely tell you... -- Danny (talk) 16:31, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, that's the best I could do with the images at the quality provided. Please let me know if you see those again! —Scott (talk) 17:54, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Untitled Biography Hey babe -- It strikes me that Untitled Jim Henson Biography (Powers, Ron) is a weird title for us now; it's not disambiguated from anything in particular. How would you feel if it moved to "Untitled Jim Henson biography"? -- Danny (talk) 19:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :I started the page as Untitled Jim Henson Biography (Ron Powers) because I liked having his name in there for Google. I moved it for reasons I can't remember, but what do you think about moving it back? —Scott (talk) 00:32, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::I dunno, it sounds weird to me. "Ron Powers" is at the top of the article, and there can't be a lot of other information on the web about it. I don't think we're necessarily competing with anyone for that search term. -- Danny (talk) 01:27, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::Untitled Jim Henson Biography works. What should we call it if we find another Untitled Jim Henson Biography? —Scott (talk) 01:29, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, obviously at that point we can add the disambig again. Now, if it turns out that another guy named Ron Powers writes an untitled Jim Henson biography... then we're screwed. We might have to go to middle names. -- Danny (talk) 01:45, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Wet Paint discussion is here. Good to see you back online! -- Wendy (talk) 04:44, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Ah, thanks! I didn't see it under that crazy "letter to Wattamack4". —Scott (talk) 04:48, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, Scott! I wasn't sure which page to answer, but I think the 2 Wet Paint songs that were performed by David is simply a case of 2 slightly different versions of the same song, kind of like the way that Sing, Green, and People in Your Neighborhood have been performed with different lyrics over the years. -- Ken (talk) 05:40, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Resource for research Hey Scott, I stumbled on this book today online and wondered if any of us had used it for research on the wiki yet. Wild Things: Children's Culture and Ecocritism It has a detail of all the Henson's company's Environmental projects, including unproduced storyboards for the National Park Service, An American Portrait with Jim and Kermit honoring Roger Tory Peterson on CBS, a rain forest PSA that aired at a Greatful Dead concert (with Kermit and Animal). I'm basically putting this on your page as a reference point as well, if we are unware of this book. -- Nate (talk) 18:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :And as I hit save page, I found that we have used it on the wiki. nevermind. lol. -- ''Nate (talk) 18:23, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ha, thanks :) I found that on Google Books some months ago, but I don't think I'd noticed the storyboards or ''An American Portrait. There were a few pages missing from the Jim Henson coverage, so I mant to pick up the book myself, but never got around to it. —Scott (talk) 19:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Bloopers Hey, Scott! Thanks for making Muppet Bloopers. I'm intrigued by the clip on the ATV special where Kermit's in the 1st season logo, and mentions "The Best of the Muppets". It doesn't look like it was something that was redubbed. Was that something that wasn't broadcast in the US? -- Ken (talk) 02:56, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :All I know is what's in the clip. I wish I knew more! —Scott (talk) 04:33, 8 July 2009 (UTC) New Kermit shirts Hey, where did you find the new Kermit shirts? Those are super cute. -- Danny (talk) 04:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I own one of them. Not sure where the other one came from. —Scott (talk) 15:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Aw, I was hoping to do a Twitter post about 'em. -- Danny (talk) 16:19, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, Scott! How do you create a category? Paul had created a category for Sesamstraat Exhibits, but he misspelled it. I fixed it, but it's still showing up red. Do you know how to fix that? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:22, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I took care of those pages -- we just have one Exhibits category right now, so we might as well just leave everything there. :But I saw the mistake that you were making, Ken... when you use the new category buttons to add a category, you don't have to write Category:Sesamstraat Exhibits. You can just write Sesamstraat Exhibits, and it'll fill in the Category: part for you. :When you're creating a new category, you then need to click on the red link and write a little text on the category page, then click save. -- Danny (talk) 04:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! I don't think I've ever actually created brand new categories before. I had just added an "h" to what Paul already had, so I was confused why it wasn't showing up. -- Ken (talk) 05:13, 7 July 2009 (UTC) MW Logo in Muppet Babies Hey Scott. I just saw this from "The Best Friend I Never Had" and just want to show you this. Anyway, just want to show you this and say hi to you. — Steven (talk) 21:58, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey, that's cool, it's just like the other Kermit private eye images used elsewhere. Thanks for posting it! —Scott (talk) 14:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Muppet Babies Episodes Did the Jim Henson Company send you the Muppet Babies episode list you posted at Category talk: Muppet Babies Episodes? Also, mit appears to be incomplete. Did you forget to post the whole list, or was that all you had? --Minor muppetz 02:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :The list is from the Henson archives, and you should be able to see the whole list if you scroll down. —Scott (talk) 02:01, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Edit Conflict Sorry, that was weird. When I opened the page to reply, only Nick's query was there, and I didn't get any "Edit Conflict" warning. Odd (even moreso given the time stamps, unless those are off again). Looks like it was probably just a fluke, though. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:40, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :No problem, that was weird. Probably database issues again. —Scott (talk) 16:45, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Minor Muppet Interviews Hey Scott, would we have any use sticking this anywhere on the wiki? Kermit on Broadway.com Interview. -- Nate (talk) 16:49, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Sure, that would be great to have linked from I Believe. —Scott (talk) 16:57, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Done and Done! :) -- ''Nate (talk) 17:50, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Should Miss Piggy's Dressing Room be deleted? Hi, Scott. The article pointed out in the header above is very short, and the content includes only one sentence that describes the number of appearances it had on ''The Muppet Show. I'm not sure if the article lacks enough significance, but should it be deleted? Why not check it out and tell me your response. Thanks! [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 21:41, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Hello, Scott. I did not yet receive feedback from you on the article in the header. Did you examine that article and forget to leave a reply here? If you would please do, it would be much appreciated from me. Thanks! [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 19:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::I think it will be left. It's not much different from many of the articles in that category. -- Nate (talk) 18:19, 26 June 2009 (UTC) email Did you receive my email? Just making sure they arent going to your junk folder! Warrick 21:40, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Just checked -- it's there! I'll get back to you soon :) —Scott (talk) 21:45, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::Cheers i I'll look forward to it! Warrick 22:07, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Sinister Sources Hi, Scott! I'm cleaning up some of the citations needed (taking out stuff which has been unsourced for years, or just removing tags for issues resolved on the accompanying talk page or added by an insider and so on). Anyway, we talked about the working title for ''The Great Santa Claus Switch back in 2007. I assume you probably haven't had time to check your sources? In which case, I'd like to go ahead and just park it on the talk page until you can get to it, or should I add a stump tag? Any clue at all as to what your source was (if not specifics)? Also, there's Pests, which I assume came from one of the MuppetZines or other sources you had for the unfinished projects, but Danny added a cite tag to it last August. That one seems like, in *theory*, it could be easier to pin down. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:56, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, let's go ahead and take the Sinister thing off the article. As for Pests, man I haven't a friggin clue. We can delete that page. —Scott (talk) 22:10, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the quick answer! With the reorganizations today, I realized I hadn't checked Citations Needed in ages, and a few were added without a summary in cases where they weren't needed, some are the kind of vague rumor statements we're now avoiding anyway, and so on. A few, like Hollywood Squares, will likely be more long-term, but they seem to have happened so there's a source out there, we just haven't found it yet, and the tags are a useful reminder (especially since it's almost entirely sourced now, with those exceptions). Hooray for us! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:15, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::Danny recently sent me a bunch of Appearances tapes to digitize for YouTube. I've been meaning to go through them to see if the Hollywood Squares stuff is there as I know that cite tag has been there for a little while now. —Scott (talk) 22:24, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Kissing Bill O'Reilly Why the hell did I post a picture of Smile for Elmo on the Kissing Bill O'Reilly page? Bizarre. I must have been drunk or something. -- Danny (talk) 05:10, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :You must have just kissed Bill O'Reilly. —Scott (talk) 14:14, 16 June 2009 (UTC) that photo Sorry it took so long... Sex and Violence era workshop Warrick 23:30, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Wow, what a great picture -- thanks for posting it! —Scott (talk) 02:09, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Big Jeffy Hey, Scott! I just now noticed you'd redirected that article to Little Jerry and the Monotones as well (something not brought up on the talk page). As a result, some actual information was lost, since he appeared solo or as part of Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats and basically was a character in his own right (with some appearances not noted here yet simply because we have no eka or confirmation, like a street appearance as a rival to Little Chrissy). It wasn't the longest page, but I'd like to undo the merge and just take out Wattamack4's note about fill-ins. How's that? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:43, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh, sure. Sorry about that! To be honest, I didn't look at it as closely as Rockin Richard and Little Chrissy and assumed it was all apocryphal. If Big Jeffy is provably consistent, then yeah let's bring him back. —Scott (talk) 12:24, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Talk pages Hi, Scott! I know you're inordinately busy these days, but when you get a chance, your input on Talk:X-Play would be appreciated (and wouldn't hurt on Category talk:Muppet Show Characters, though there's a tone to wade through and it's become pretty convoluted, one of those where nearly every user has a different interpretation of what belongs in the category, or now mainly the new Category:The Muppets Characters). Also, Talk:The Muppets Studio (if you do have any insider contacts, Brad wants to know if they control Bear too). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:05, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the update :) There's a lot of stuff I need to pay attention to, I just haven't had the time or energy to dig in. I'll let you know if I find anything about Bear. —Scott (talk) 16:23, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Sesame Street Puppets Hey sorry to step in after seeing your comment on Minor muppetz, but I check Rock & Roll credits and they have the title, "Sesame Street Puppet Characters." I also check credits for Sesame Songs Home Video and it has the same credits at the end. Interesting fact about the facts from your What is a Muppet?. - Steven 05:34, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Ah, thanks for that! I'll look at my DVDs to get screenshots. —Scott (talk) 15:06, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Steppin' Out Bunsen & Beaker Hey, I can add better pictures shortly. I found this page so that I could send a link to a friend. Then I noticed the discrepencies. I took the pictures using my Camera Phone to back up my edit. I will upload better pictures taken on a nicer Digital Camera shortly. Thanks for the shout! --GeekBrat 23:40, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Hello ! Hi, Scarcroe ! I've added the "Muppet Monsters" Category on several pages dedicated to some weird Muppet Characters : Shakey Sanchez, Screaming Thing, Chopped Liver, Silver Beak, Vile Bunch Drummer and Vile Bunch Guitarist. If you think it's not relevant, please don't hesitate to remove it. Thank you. :-) Bat-Power 21:26, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Link clean up Hey Scott, how ya doin? I want you to know that you and the other admins won't have to keep following me around anymore cause I'm no not gonna go overboard with changing the redirects anymore. Danny blocked me for all of yesterday for said reason. Just wanted to make sure that you knew about this. -- T.J. (talk) 16:15, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Main page Hey, babe -- I like the change on the main page! The stuff at the bottom looks good. I'm wondering if we could move the link to Muppet Wiki (website) down there too, as an "About Muppet Wiki" link? The position and boldness of the link has some effect, so having a link that says "Muppet Wiki" on it going to a non-important page is kind of eh. We've totally optimized the top of the page now, which is awesome -- all the big links at the top are for the portals, Henson, Muppet Show and Sesame Street -- so I thought it would be cool to take the MW (website) link out of that space, and now you've made a nice space for it at the bottom. It's not at all a big deal -- just my usual SEOCD -- but it's a possibility. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 16:14, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Up and Away Hey, Disney finally released the full Up presskit with credits. I'll see if I can add stuff to the Pixar Wiki tomorrow or Thursday, but the special thanks section, identifying inspirations, lists Mike Oznowicz, Frank's dad! Hopefully the eventual DVD commentary may explain a little more about that, probably tied in with his work at California's Fairyland; others listed are legendary Disney storyman Joe Grant and Alice Davis (wife of Marc Davis). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:14, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Yay, that's awesome! We'll be spotlighting Pixar Wiki this week, so I hope we get a lot of new people to join. By the way, I've been meaning to pass this link along to you at behindthevoiceactors.com. You might know of it already, but it's a pretty cool collection of comparisons of voice actors doing the same character. —Scott (talk) 02:37, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Banning and blocking Hey Scott, not trying to get on your nerves here, but what's the difference between banning a user and blocking a user? -- T.J. (talk) 18:29, May 25 2009 (UTC) :We don't use the term banned, but when a user doesn't follow the rules after they've been communicated to them, we block their username and IP from editing the wiki. —Scott (talk) 18:36, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::Oh. The only reason I asked is cause I help edit the High School Musical Wiki and they have a category of banned users. Speaking of which, I'm sorry again for not following the rules before. -- T.J. (talk) 18:38, May 25 2009 (UTC) :::You'd have to ask them what the conditions of that status is on their wiki, but I suspect it's either for those who have been blocked from editing, or individuals who have been banned from ever editing under any conditions. We don't get that detailed about it here. We just block if it's necessary. :::As for you not following rules before, don't worry about it. You came back and haven't ignored anyone, proving that you're willing to be a productive member of the community. —Scott (talk) 18:42, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks Scott but I couldn't have been such a fast learner without the help of you, Danny, Nate, Andrew and everybody else. -- T.J. (talk) Discography picture Hi, Scott! I just wanted to let you know that I finally got around to writing an essay for the Muppet Discography. Danny put a placeholder picture at the top for now, but whenever you get time, could you maybe come up with a picture like the one you did for Sesame Street? I know you're busy, so no hurry; I just wanted to let you know about it. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:13, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I'll see what I can do. —Scott (talk) 18:37, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Links Hey babe -- Still obsessing over Google stuff, as you can see on Current events. I started a discussion about linking dates -- sorry for the extreme tl;dr risk, but I hope you get a chance to read it. Also -- I just realized that Template:Sketches adds 55 links to the bottom of our Sesame sketch pages, and Template:Muppetsketches adds 19 links to the TMS sketch pages. We put those in so that there would be a buffer when people follow links to the sketches at the bottom of the tables. We've got footer ads now, so logged-out readers are seeing a buffer at the bottom of the pages anyway... What do you think about either replacing those templates with something less link-heavy, or just taking them out and letting the footer ads be the buffer? -- Danny (talk) 20:11, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't think the sketches are going to make much of a difference. There are 435 links on Super Grover. If we take the sketches link out, that leaves 366. We're never going to get that near 100 links. All of those pages are similarly long. Ernie and Bert Sketches: Apartment has 574, The Letter of the Day has 356 and Sesame Street News Flash has 443. We already win at all those pages, and taking the Sketches template out will just remove the handy navigational tool. —Scott (talk) 17:45, 25 May 2009 (UTC) croebot please? rc is a mess now :) -- Wendy (talk) 22:10, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm all done. —Scott (talk) 22:10, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Dates Hey Scott! I guess I'm a little fuzzy on when to link dates anymore on the wiki, since I was away when the trend changed. I'm guessing now that we use a date only when it is in direct connection to an appearance date or birthdate of a key Muppet individual? -- Nate (talk) 16:02, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :We link dates when its relevant to the Muppets connection to the article's subject. The discussion is linked from our policy page for examples. —Scott (talk) 16:08, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks Scott! -- ''Nate (talk) 16:10, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Ubiquitous Wiki Hey! This is kind of neat. I was clicking around IMDb, checked to see if Emilio Delgado had done any off-street stuff lately, and saw this. It's taken from this (no alteration even), which in turn is from an online video screengrab, but still, it's nifty when Muppet Wiki is used by ''Sesame people as a resource for their outside promotional/resume stuff. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:47, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Neat! I was thinking of starting a page somewhere that lists all the places where our stuff has been borrowed. Text is probably fairly common, but it always makes me smile when I see one of our images used elsewhere. It might be somewhat self-aggrandizing, but I have one listed on my user page right now. And then of course there's Disney's use of our logo on their website. And I strongly suspect The Colbert Report used our images for Roosevelt Franklin and Guy Smiley. —Scott (talk) 18:54, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::I like that this makes us happy instead of angry. We're the friendliest wiki community ever. :) -- Danny (talk) 19:06, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'll second that. :) -- T.J. (talk) 19:08, May 7 2009 (UTC) ::::It's not self-aggrandizing Scott, I got the thrill of a lifetime when I stumbled across an online ad for Sesame Street Live, and they were using my scan of the first Souvenir Program as the main advertisement picture. I did a comparision of the creases in the program, and it was indeed my scan. It just tickled me green! -- Nate (talk) 21:57, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I just wanted to mention that I've seen our album cover scans turn up on everything from eBay auctions to YouTube videos. We're famous! -- Ken (talk) 01:23, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Twitter link Thank you! That was easy. :) -- Danny (talk) 04:34, 5 May 2009 (UTC) The Muppets Look at TV Ho-ly cow. That's awesome! Thanks for scanning all of those -- I'd never heard of that before! What a great find. -- Danny (talk) 04:17, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Me neither! David Swain just sent them to me. He happened upon the book in a novelty store. —Scott (talk) 04:21, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::That is just awesome Scott! That made my day! -- ''Nate (talk) 18:03, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Jack-in-the-Box While not technically a Jack-in-the-box, I'm wondering if we shouldn't link to these on that page. It's what I think of every time I see the name on the wiki, and there is no good way to search for it thanks to all the short words, if you don't happen to know the name of the figure set. Or is that too far into left field? -- Wendy (talk) 03:53, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, that's a good idea! Someone might remeber the Jack in the Box restauarnt toys and not know to look for them there. Good idea! —Scott (talk) 03:56, 1 May 2009 (UTC) The Hoobs Episodes Hey Scott would you mind If I started The Hoobs episodes page as its one of the only TV series not having an episodes page, I will tag each episode and begin working on each one. -- Natonstan 19:14, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually It would be a better idea to just build up the episode guides to match the rest of the shows? I'm gonna try and get it going anyways. -- Natonstan Nick Kodiak Yes sorry I just started the page and had to do something, I plan to add to the page now. Sorry for the inconvenience. -- user:Natonstan 11:13, April 30, 2009 :Ooh thanks for the tip, I've only worked on small wiki's before but after rediscovering Jim Henson I decided to help out here a bit, I'm still kinda new, so thanks for the help. Natonstan 15:20, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Digital and Stuff Hey, Scott! There's a rapid fire discussion at current events about handling Frances, Sid, digital characters in Creature Shop projects, ''MirrorMask, and so on. Your input would be appreciated. -- Andrew Leal, 03:15, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Ah, thanks. It's a super long conversation that I don't feel like reading now, but I'll try to check it out tomorrow. —Scott (talk) 03:14, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Videos Hey Scott, how do you upload videos from YouTube, like Snow Grouch? -- T.J. (talk) 14:08, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Coloring books Hey babe: Have you seen this page? International Muppet coloring books -- Danny (talk) 01:06, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I had no idea. I just typed in Muppet coloring books and assumed that's all we had. —Scott (talk) 01:07, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, there's a see also at the bottom of the page. These are great new pics, though -- I'll merge 'em. -- Danny (talk) 04:59, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, I didn't even see that. —Scott (talk) 13:40, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Christmas Decorations Okay, I finished up on Christmas Decorations, putting everything into its proper home again. I saw that you set up Christmas Merchandise as a separate category... I don't think we need it. Christmas Decorations can go into the Christmas category, along with Christmas Albums, Christmas Books, etc., and it can also go in the Merchandise category. So I don't think we need Christmas Merchandise in the Merchandise category & so on. Does that make sense? -- Danny (talk) 22:18, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I thought I was helping. I should have waited til you were done. —Scott (talk) 22:19, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::You're always helping! No problem. Also -- you saw that I'd turned the Cat select on for a minute... Kyle was looking into how to change the css, to move the button. He can't figure out where that control is. He's going to try again in a little while. If he can't figure it out, we'll ask Christian. -- Danny (talk) 22:21, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I moved it down with CSS and then saw that it went away, so I took it out again. —Scott (talk) 22:21, 27 April 2009 (UTC) GrouchMan Hey Scott, will I be able to edit as GrouchMan again soon? I just wanted to ask. Thanks!! -- T.J. (talk) 20:54, April 26 2009 (UTC) :No. Stop asking. —Scott (talk) 00:55, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::But I thought it was only for a year that I couldn't edit as GrouchMan. -- T.J. (talk) 9:49, 28 April 2009 (UTC) YouTube channel Hi, Scott! Did you guys start a channel on YouTube, or is somebody using our name? If it's ours, you should tell everybody about it on Current Events. I hadn't seen it before! -- Ken (talk) 05:29, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's me :) I'm just getting around to putting up some old stuff to use for the wiki. —Scott (talk) 05:35, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yay! This Larry King Live stuff is amazing. So happy. -- Danny (talk) 13:50, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know if you are taking requests, but is there any chance of you adding Muppet segments from Here Come the Puppets!, any of the 1980s Playhouse Video compilations (The Kermit and Piggy Story is, or has been, uploaded there already), or even the preview for those videos? --Minor muppetz 20:56, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I probably won't get around to requests, but I'll take ideas :) —Scott (talk) 23:11, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Jimmy Fallon Dag, yo. I didn't realize that about the link -- I was actually adding it so that people could see the episode, but I didn't realize that it would expire in a week. But you also rolled back all the other stuff I changed in the article. Dork. -- Danny (talk) 23:51, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh wow, I didn't mean to! I thought I clicked the edit link that would edit the version before the revision I was looking at which only showed the ref add. —Scott (talk) 00:05, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I figured. :) -- Danny (talk) 00:12, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Calendar of Calendars I don't know how I missed this a couple weeks ago, but I just saw the pictures you added to Miss Piggy's Calendar of Calendars. They are super hotttttt! So beautiful. That's a service to humanity. -- Danny (talk) 17:51, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :With the exception of May, I love that Kermit is in each one, in some form. —Scott (talk) 18:29, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, you're really dusting off the old files today! I love it. -- Danny (talk) 05:05, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Closing account Yo, Scott. I wanted to know how to leave membership from Wiki. Do you know how to quit the whole account? User:TenCents 19:49, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :You can logout and then just don't log in again. —Scott (talk) 00:25, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::The only problem with that is whenever someone edits a page I editted, it gets sent to my email, and it's getting annoying. User:TenCents 12:26. 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::Go to your preferences, scroll down to "E-mail me when a page on my watchlist is changed" and uncheck the box. —Scott (talk) 17:12, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I just changed it! User:TenCents 18:17, 22 April 2009 (UTC) HELP! OMG! Plezase help. Go to Total Drama Island Wikia and just help us stop making Bubby (a user) threaten us. Link: Link! Webkinz Mania 22:35, 11 April 2009 (UTC) *Read the history of the page! :Scott, don't worry about it; I took care of it. -- Danny (talk) 03:41, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Tables Question Hey, Scott. Not sure if you'll be able to help on this, but I'm having some trouble with tables. I copied the code I used in Episode 101: Juliet Prowse to Sandbox:Episode 102, but the width of the second and third columns is different. I'm not sure what I did wrong. Any thoughts? -- Peter (talk) 15:43, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :How about now? —Scott (talk) 15:48, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Nope. On Episode 101: Juliet Prowse (and Episode 223: John Cleese, where I copied the code from originally), the second column is super narrow. It's still much wider on Sandbox:Episode 102. -- Peter (talk) 15:57, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::In that case, you just need more text to fill up the right-most cell. That will extend the table without having to use WIDTH, which also stretches the second column. —Scott (talk) 16:06, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh. Well, that was easy. I was planning on adding more text to the rightmost column but had only put placeholders in for the moment. Thanks! -- Peter (talk) 16:10, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Embedding Disabled Hey, Scott! Seems Sesame Workshop has embedding disabled on all their videos. Though clicking the video to open in another window allows it to be seen, it kind of defeats the uploading purpose. Just so you know. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:55, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Aw, damn. I didn't realize. Thanks for pointing that out, I'll go back and fix em after I add some new articles. —Scott (talk) 01:56, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Blanking pages If you use an edit summary, it won't ping people who are watching for vandalism. It looks as though you are mass blanking pages which is causing a lot of noise. — Charitwo (talk) 02:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :You silly vandal. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 02:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::It does look a lot like vandalism. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 02:59, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::So I realize this is some sort of maintenance but I just got over a dozen emails saying you were "removing all content" from the pages I've contributed to. I see that the pages are still intact; just curious what this is all about. Thanks! Codename7 03:17, 6 April 2009 (UTC) User contribution templates Hi! I'm learning a simpler way to add the "User contributions" link on a newcomer's userpage. Is it done with Template:Contribs, or do I just add ? If it is, what do you input to display it the right way? Thanks, [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 23:40, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi, Matt. Yes, will get you the message. —Scott (talk) 23:43, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Comics What ho! When you get a chance, take a look at Category talk:Comics, as far as how to label our pages. Several were recently renamed (in a uniform, singular "comic book" form) by Danny, but I'm personally not thrilled about moving again unless it's needed for accuracy purposes (which so far, seems to apply mainly to Farscape (comic book).) As is, there's a ton of double redirects (none of which I'm up to fixing at present, maybe this week) created by recent moves, so I'd just as soon not add to that if there's no compelling reason to. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 08:20, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :P. S. I know you don't like Amazon's video on demand thing since any downloads have to be watched on your PC (or other device) and burning to a separate disc is doable but can be iffy (though looking around, it seems much the same as with iTunes), but a couple months back, they re-added the future episode, which as a tantalizer, I'll tell you features a brief scene in which Mupppet dog Eliot impersonates Albert Einstein! No sign of the recycling episode alas (which I *know* would get you to use it), but I'm keeping an eye out for it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 08:20, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Media You Don't Have Hey.... I noticed on your userpage that you have a list of audio soundtracks that you don't have. In case you are interested, I have the cd set "Fraggle Rockin': A Collection". Let me know what you think. Feel free to send me a message.--- Znsnyder 14:40, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Theological Figures Hiya -- I took the Great Popsicle off the Theological Figures page because (I think) that's supposed to be a list of Theological Figures who have appeared in Muppet/Henson productions. The Great Popsicle didn't appear in a production -- it's a character in a Daniel Pinkwater novel. So to me, that doesn't count... Not a big deal and I don't really care either way, but I wanted to explain where I was coming from. -- Danny (talk) 23:00, 15 February 2009 (UTC) GUND Hey Scott. Ive made a Gund page, but al the article connected to Gund are written like i do now. My page is writen like GUND. If I change the name into Gund I write over the catarogry: Gund page, because its redirected. Can you have a look at this? (Pino 21:26, 10 February 2009 (UTC)) :Should work okay now. —Scott (talk) 21:40, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ectually what I meant is every toypage that is made by Gund writes it like this Gund, But Because that word is redirecter to catagory gund you cant go with this to the company gund. If you go too Sesame Street bookmarks (Gund) You know what I mean. Is there a way to delete the redirection from Gund to category Gund. And We can rename GUND into Gund? (Pino 21:54, 10 February 2009 (UTC)) :::Thanks that did it.. Gund is working perfectly ;) (Pino 22:30, 11 February 2009 (UTC)) Duncan Kenworthy Hi babe -- You added a trivia note to Duncan Kenworthy -- he performed Statler in The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson. Do you remember your source for that? -- Danny (talk) 18:52, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Got it. —Scott (talk) 19:22, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yay, thanks. -- Danny (talk) 19:35, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Random Wondering Hey Scott. When you get a chance, can you answer or give your thoughts on my random question that's been itchin', a twitchin', a scritchin', a scratchin' me at Talk:Music Works Wonders. Just take your time and I just want to say hi to you and hope you are doing ok. — Steven (talk) 09:21, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I'll try to remember to check my DVD when I get home later this week. —Scott (talk) 19:22, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Bear in the Big Blue House Edits Hi there. I see that you made some edits to the Bear in the Big Blue House/Merchandise/Plush/Fisher Price page that I created. Unfortunately, in part because of my laptop crashing I didn't notice your edits as I continued to add more info and make more changes myself. I tried making sense of the history page but I'm new at this so I'm not sure if anything should be changed again (back to what you did). Please take a look at let me know if I'm doing anything wrong. I'm new here and was just using the Bear page to get some practice before I head into the other merchandise categories. Thanks! troy | codename7 Title cards Hey, I have a random question -- something that I've been wondering about for a little while. I love that we have title cards for all of the shows and movies. On a lot of the captions, it says "Show name title card." -- which has always struck me as sort of self-explanatory. I'm asking just to find out how strongly you feel about those captions. If you love them, then cool, they're fine. But if you don't really care, then my preference would be to take them out and just let the title card speak for itself. I'm not super bugged about it, though, so it depends on how you feel. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 20:48, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, they're pretty redundant. It was one of the first things I ever did on the wiki. We don't need the captions. —Scott (talk) 21:00, 14 January 2009 (UTC) The Muppet Experiment Yay, I'm glad you have all those screenshots of the Muppet Experiment. I was just listening to a Disneyland fan podcast yesterday, and they were talking about how the game worked in the park, what the prizes were, etc. I'll get a little transcription going soon... Did you actually play it all the way to the end? -- Danny (talk) 17:57, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I played it all the way through. I took screenshots of the answers so we can document that, too. I don't know a thing about the Disneyland portion, so we still need some of that. —Scott (talk) 20:24, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, neat. Yeah, I'll get the DL stuff up. -- Danny (talk) 20:48, 14 January 2009 (UTC) One World, One Sky: Big Bird’s Adventure, Did you know about this project? Its in a planetarium. Mybe you can figure out what is exactly is and couple it to Sesamstraat Planetarium show?(Pino 22:59, 12 January 2009 (UTC)) The Elusive Penguin Hey, just so you know, I asked Caroll Spinney about the mysterious and obscure Shivers the Penguin at Barnes & Noble on Monday and added the info he gave to Shivers' page. I tried to use the same format I saw for similar reference citations, but you might want to check it to be sure. -- Ryan (talk) 05:11, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Young Girl Spearfishing Scott, here's something with which you can (hopefully) assist me: I remember a certain film on "Sesame Street" in which a young girl in a neon-colored 1-piece bathing suit walks down the beach and gets in her small boat. She paddles out to sea, and then jumps in the ocean to go fishing with a spear. The film ends just as she's about to climb back into the boat. Does this film have a name? In what "Sesame Street" episode did it first appear? Do you have any pictures from it, if not a copy on DVD? And what can you tell me about the girl herself? Thanks, if you can help me! Khaos, Junior 10:03, 8 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Remember that young blonde gymnast in the long-sleeved black leo, from several "Sesame Street" films in the 1970's? What was her name, and where can I buy a copy of those films on DVD? Please and thank you. :I'm sorry, but I don't know. —Scott (talk) 16:38, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Cat on Potty You. Rock. Big time. -- MuppetDude 19:50, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Blocking Hey Scott, is there anything you can do so make it so I can edit as GrouchMan again since I've responded to all those comments on the GrouchMan talk page? If not no worries!! I can wait!! I apologize again for what happened!! & I apologize for not responding to those messages before!! I didn't know how to edit a talk page back then!! -- T.J. (talk) 19:39, 6 March 2009 (UTC) GrouchMan Scott, why was the GrouchMan talk page blocked so nobody can edit it? -- T.J. (talk) 14:25, 25 March 2009 (UTC) TALK PAGE ARCHIVE